


If there's heaven, it's with you

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Keith, Genderbend, Hair-pulling, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Girlfriends spend the night together.





	If there's heaven, it's with you

**Author's Note:**

> *emerges from my cave to bring u some girl loving girl*
> 
> i-i will update my mershiro-fic i swear...

If there is a heaven, it’s certainly in Keith’s lips, in the way she kisses Shiro. Keith has the tendency to let out such sweet little noises when Shiro wraps her arms around her and sucks on her bottom lip.

“Missed you,” Shiro murmurs, tugs open Keith’s shirt buttons a little too roughly. 

“Nearly blew my presentation,” Keith huffs, kisses hard, harder, her hands rough on Shiro’s skin. Keith has such beautiful hands, devious, quick fingers: easily they cup the weight of Shiro’s breasts and squeeze.

“Sorry,” Shiro whispers. She’s not that sorry: not when she wore Keith’s favourite lingerie, just to see Keith’s eyes darken at the sight of her. 

 

Just when they both know what this will lead to, what they both want this to lead to. 

 

“I managed.” Keith nibbles Shiro’s lip, smiles when Shiro reaches down to cup Keith’s ass through her jeans. “Leaving you this morning was hard. But now we all have weekend again.” Keith begins to trail kisses from Shiro’s lips to her jaw, to her neck. 

 

Shiro squeezes her girlfriend’s adorable butt, heart racing quicker. “I took out our toys already.” Shiro throbs, withdraws from Keith to unzip her jeans, to help her shimmy out of them. They are entirely too tight, making Keith’s shapely, beautiful long legs look entirely too enticing. Goddamn, but Keith isn’t good for Shiro’s heart.

 

“Good girl,” Keith whispers, shrugs her shirt off, leaving her with just the simple underwear. A contrast to the intricate white lace that crisscrosses across Shiro’s thighs and does nothing to hide how hard her nipples already are.

 

Shiro drags her fingers through Keith’s short hair, smiles when Keith does the same to hers: tangling into long dark strands, scratching at the undercut, making Shiro purr. They kiss and kiss, stumble and laugh on their way to the bed. Shiro’s legs fall open for her girlfriend, lips part for Keith’s eager tongue again and again. 

 

Keith is a sports bra-kinda girl so there are no intricate locking mechanisms for Shiro to work on: it’s one swift move and Keith is bare for Shiro to explore.

“Love you,” Shiro whispers, cups Keith’s smaller tits, teasingly flicks those adorable dark nipples.

Keith merely hums and begins to unravel her gift: opens Shiro’s bra, presses her face against a heaving, warm chest. “You are so soft.” Keith inhales, leaves a few lingering kisses. Her hands are quick at work on getting her boxers off. 

“You’ve slept on my chest often enough,” Shiro huffs, unable to suppress a shiver when Keith’s lips wrap around her nipple, just as Keith’s fingers teasingly drag over Shiro’s mound. 

 

“Ah, damn. I know we agreed on what we would do tonight but I just want to sleep on your tits.” Keith lifts herself up and pouts. They share one more kiss before Shiro turns around like a good girl, presents herself and throbs, no, thoroughly aches for more. 

“Ah, we’ve barely done anything  -” 

“I wouldn’t call all that making out nothing,” Keith remarks and smacks Shiro’s ass. 

Shiro presses her face against the pillows and inhales deep. “I’m wet, Keith. I’m throbbing so bad. Can you see where I put the strap-on?” She reaches between her legs, to her still-covered pussy and strokes, just twice before withdrawing. 

 

The buckle of the strap-on clings as Keith grabs it and returns to Shiro. Keith smacks her ass again and oh - Keith kisses Shiro through the lacy panties, licks up the musk and slick, up and down from her ass to her pussy. It’s her pussy where Keith stays, moans as she tastes Shiro. 

More clinging. 

“Damn, this thing is thick,” Keith purrs, pulls Shiro’s panties to the side. 

Shiro whines as Keith penetrates her with one slick finger, then two and curls them, twists. “Are you sure, big girl?” this is whispered against those wet folds, a smile smiled against clever, devilish fingers and a sharp tongue. 

 

Shiro’s thighs quiver. “Fuck me into the mattress, baby. You need it. I want it.” She reaches to brush her clit, lets out a startled little giggle when Keith licks her finger. 

 

Keith kisses her cunt once more before spreading her, invading her. The fingers alone work wonders. “You’re so wet,” Keith sighs. She smacks Shiro’s ass again. “I can’t wait anymore.” More fingers, more caresses, a kiss pressed to the firm flesh of Shiro’s ass. The panties are soaked, Shiro’s inner thighs glistening. She spreads them more, her back curving, her ass on display. 

 

She doesn’t have to see to know Keith is lubing up the strap-on, probably fingering herself too, from the sounds of it. Shiro inhales deeply, squeezes her eyes closed. 

 

She spreads her soaked folds. “Come on, baby. Give me what I want.” 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Shiro,” Keith whispers, adoring, loving. She pushes in, in, stops. Leans down to kiss Shiro’s neck, to rub her hips. Asks if she’s okay. 

 

Shiro moans. “In me. I want you in me, baby. As deep as you can.” She brushes her fingers over that silicone cock, brushes her own cunt and knows how they look: mouth-watering, beautifully dark. The small patch of white hair above her wet heat scratches her palm as she pulls her hand back. 

 

Keith curses. She shifts, positions herself better and pushes further in, her hands tightening their grip on Shiro’s hips. 

“You feel like a virgin,” Keith purrs, panting hard. “How often have we done this to each other? How often have fingered each other, filled each other with cocks of all kinds? Yet you still are so tight. Like a good little girl.” 

 

“Keith,” Shiro whines. Her heart is pounding, fingers fisting the sheets. There it is. Good girl. There is a cock in her, familiar hands on her hips, grip tight enough to leave marks. 

 

“What’s that?” Keith leans down, now fully inside Shiro. Keith drapes herself over Shiro, wraps an arm around her, squeezes a heavy, big breast. “Don’t you like this?” Keith thrusts. Shiro jolts. “Being mounted. Being full.” 

Keith shifts again, her legs against Shiro’s, the strap-on lodged deep inside Shiro. Keith reaches down again and this time squeezes both breasts, pinches both nipples. 

“Yes,” Shiro moans. “Fuck - fuck me.” 

“Anything you want, anything I need,” Keith murmurs and begins to thrust. She keeps her hands on Shiro’s bouncing breasts, grunts and groans with every slam of her hips.

 

Shiro can’t stop moaning and writhing. She muffles her noises to the pillow, pushes back against Keith’s fierce thrusts, tries to reach for her clit but Keith slaps her hand away. 

 

The old bed creaks terribly, but Keith is getting noisier, grinding herself uncontrollably against Shiro. When Keith’s hand fists Shiro’s hair and yanks her head up, Shiro isn’t surprised, just takes it, goes with it. 

“Fuck, baby-” there has to be slick on her thighs now, all over the bed. The strap-on is coated with it, probably tasting like the strawberries of the lube, tasting like Shiro. 

 

Keith groans. Her hips slam against Shiro’s thighs so quickly, so powerfully that it’s sure to leave marks: the thick silicone cock fills up every inch of Shiro’s hot pussy, threatening to reach all the way into her womb. If only it could impregnate her too, fill her up with Keith’s seed, make her-  Shiro jolts herself out of such thoughts, ass raised, quivering thighs threatening to give up. 

 

She can only moan Keith’s name desperately, listen to Keith call her naughty girl, good girl. With every thrust, the bed creaks. 

 

Keith drapes herself over her girlfriend, arm around her, leaving kisses to the sweat-damp neck. Again Keith squeezes Shiro’s breasts, teases those big, pink nipples and wishes she could have them in her mouth instead. This time, when Shiro reaches for her clit, Keith doesn’t stop her.

“I wanna feel you squeeze my cock, big girl,” Keith purrs, keeping her thrusts slow and deep. “Do it. Come.” 

 

Shiro whimpers, letting out open-mouthed gasps and whines as she thrums her clit, her fingers quickly coated with her own slick. Keith is thrusting in a right angle to brush that delicious place inside of Shiro, making her toes curl, her cunt throb. 

“Oh God,” Shiro manages before she’s clenching and coming, coming so hard she whites out for a second. 

“Good girl,” Keith whispers and pulls out, only to manhandle Shiro to her back. Nonchalantly Keith tugs off the strap on and tosses it, climbs on Shiro’s face. ”Now my turn, babe. And make it good.”


End file.
